The use of electronic communications networks for transmission of video content has increased rapidly in recent years. In many examples, video content may be transmitted using streaming technology, which may allow portions of a video content item to be presented to a viewer at the same time that subsequent portions of the video content are being transmitted. In order to maintain a sufficient transmission speed and/or quality, streaming video transmissions may generally require a generally stable network connection between senders and receivers. However, conditions such as network congestion and saturation, encoding errors, Internet Service Provider (ISP) errors, and others may cause temporary unstable conditions at some points during the course of a streaming transmission. These unstable conditions may result in one or more frames within a transmission being lost or delayed. Some conventional video streaming systems may attempt to handle such problems using various approaches, such as temporarily freezing presentation of the output video stream on a particular frame, showing an icon (e.g., spinning circle) indicating that the transmission is interrupted, or inserting placeholder images or videos (e.g., advertisements, indications of technical difficulty, etc.). These conventional approaches may, however, be disturbing to users, for example because they may freeze and/or interrupt the presentation of the video content. When the frozen and/or interrupted video content resumes, there may be noticeable changes in positions and features of displayed objects, potentially resulting in a jumpy, inconsistent, and unnatural viewing experience.